


礼物

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *漫画682话延伸出的妄想！





	礼物

 

    “少主，这是维尔戈给您寄的包裹。”

    “包裹？”仰靠在沙发上的男人享受着比基尼美女给他的按摩，话音刚落嘴里就被塞了一颗葡萄。恩，很甜。

    “是，因为迅速完成了您的‘交代’，便先给您寄过来了。”

“呋呋呋……原来是‘那个’啊，拿来吧。”说完，多弗朗明哥一把将怀里的美女全部推入泳池，愉悦地看着她们惊叫随即在水中嬉闹。下属们小心地将个大箱子抬到他面前，递上一张纸条：

因为没找到新买的刀，所以给您整个送过来。

——维尔戈

盯着纸条几秒后，多弗朗明哥将其揉成团随手一丢，示意他们打开箱子。

    “唔……”突如其来的强光刺醒了箱中的人，罗满脸血污，紧皱着眉头。想要睁开眼睛却只是抖着睫毛，疲惫和疼痛一阵阵袭来。轻微的动作也能牵扯身上的伤口，罗艰难地集中注意力，喉咙的肿痛带着烧灼感，发出的声音细弱蚊虫：“……维尔戈？”

    “呋呋呋，猜错了。”

    “多、多弗朗明哥！咳、咳咳！咳！咳……”原本怎么都睁不开的眼皮瞬间张大，灰色的瞳孔旁布满血丝直直地瞪着上方那个最不想看见的人，“为……”

    “为什么？”一把抓起罗的衣领，拉到与自己近乎脸贴脸的距离，“这应该是我问你吧？罗，为什么背叛我？”用另一只手扣住罗的下巴，拇指顺势插进他的嘴里。

    “唔！咳咳……咳！唔嗯……”拇指粗暴地搅动抠按着，鲜血混着唾液流出口腔，破开干裂的嘴角直流而下。看样子多弗朗明哥并没打算听罗任何解释。

    “呋呋，两年不见，倒是成长不少啊。”低头舔去罗嘴角的液体，顺着下巴直到喉结，牙齿轻轻咬着颤抖的部位，多弗朗明哥嗤笑起来：“让我看看……和胆子一起发育的，还有什么？”

“！！！”双手被海楼石手铐束缚在身后，不仅浑身无力，还被扣着嘴巴无法说话，罗只能狠狠地瞪着对方，瞪着对方用能力撕碎自己的衣物。渐渐裸露的上身几乎没有一块完好的皮肤，好在没什么破口，都是淤青和红肿居多，一看就知道是被什么武器造成的。

反而是脑袋比较不中用啊，多弗朗明哥伸出大手一抹，擦掉了罗脸上大半从发间流下的血污。“看来维尔戈已经好好教训过你了……”提着罗走到泳池旁边，“那么接下来……”

“扑通——”

 

“嗯……哼嗯！啊……唔！混……混蛋……”双手被海楼石束缚在头顶，被迫洗干净的罗现在浑身赤裸，双腿被细线捆绑大大地拉开，越是想要合拢，线拉得越紧，伤口不大但足够深，雪白的床单上早已布满血迹。

“呋呋呋……用这种方式反抗，觉得我会手软？”多弗朗明哥的双手撑在罗的两侧，下身剧烈地冲撞着穴口，混着血液享受罗的身体，“有血作为润滑，你也开始舒服了吧？”

“唔……啊！嗯……去、你妈！啊啊！不！等……啊啊！”多弗朗明哥突然冲着某个方向猛刺起来，惹得罗惊呼连连完全压抑不住呻吟。比起他自己，多弗朗明哥更清楚他的身体。

敏感点被持续撞击，纵使罗再不情愿，身体也无法抵抗本能反应，原本因为疼痛而皮软的阴茎渐渐硬了起来，

“呋呋呋呋……”

“哈啊……操……操你妈！”

“啪！”一个耳光打在罗的脸上，又快又猛的力道令他猝不及防，来不及咬紧牙关，口腔内壁新添的伤口又带来一阵腥甜。

“啊！不……住手……嗯啊！啊……啊啊！”多弗朗明哥就着插入的姿势将罗抱起来，借由他身体自然下坠的同时用力上顶，使自己进入得更快更深。来回几次后罗更是被顶得意志涣散，身体不自然地紧绷颤抖，眼看着就要去了却突然停了下来。

“自己动。”多弗朗明哥换了一个方向，背靠着床头，坏笑着对罗命令道。

硬生生被阻断的高潮使罗清醒不少，自然不会照做，除了沉默就是恶狠狠地瞪着对方。多弗朗明哥也不恼，稍动了几下手指，罗便“自己动了”。

摇晃腰肢上下抽插着，明明使不上力气却停不下来，身体被迫快速运动着，每一下都几乎整根吐出又一插到底。罗的内心谩骂不止，出口的却只有呻吟。动作没有丝毫减缓，罗的意识却再次不清明起来，麻木的动作使大脑逐渐空白，声音也不再压抑。

本能地喘息，本能地呻吟，本能地动作。束缚早已解除，罗的双手撑在多弗朗明哥的大腿上，没有反抗，没有谩骂，享受又忘我地摆动着。

“要……啊啊……去、去了……嗯啊……”罗的双手吃力地按在多弗朗明哥的肩上，迫切想要释放的焦虑使他本就所剩无几的力气消失殆尽，罗变得失控，低下头开始凶狠地舔咬对方，嘴唇、耳垂、下巴以及任何他能触碰到的地方。

“呋呋呋……想要？”一直沉默不作为的多弗朗明哥终于开口了，罗没有理他，直接将舌头伸入他的口中翻搅。

嘴里有股熟悉的甜味，好像在哪里闻过。一闪而过的疑惑被罗迅速抛诸脑后，兴奋与贪婪霸占他所有的思维，用力地吸吮着对方。一把扯开罗的脑袋，多弗朗明哥抬手将还剩半瓶的液体倒入口中，还没含稳便被罗迫不及待地扑咬吞咽下去。

“不用急……”扔掉空瓶，多弗朗明哥反咬一口罗的嘴唇来结束这场混乱的深吻，双手抓着他的臀部翻身直直贯穿下去，“你要，都给你。”

 

“嗯……”从窗帘缝隙偷跑进来的阳光刺得罗皱眉，刚想伸手去挡却被一只大手抢先了。腰间的手臂收紧将罗往后揽去，直到碰到对方厚实的胸膛。

“再睡会儿。”低沉的嗓音伴着胸腔的微颤从身后传来，罗知道他是谁，在空白的大脑苏醒时第一个载入的记忆就是他——爱人。

罗微笑着转身，将脸埋进厚实的胸膛，双手搂抱上他，双腿挤入对方的双腿，以恨不得合二为一的姿势将自己嵌入对方身体。“多弗……”一声满足的喟叹，罗再次进入梦乡。

—Fin—


End file.
